This invention relates to a motion sensing device and more particularly, to a device which senses motion through the change in electric current caused by a change in resistance induced by the movement of a conducting liquid.
Motion sensing devices have a wide variety of uses in detecting physical manifestations of force such as shock or impact, change in position, vibration, earthquake, sonic impulses and changes in fluid and solid surfaces. Various means such as diaphragms, piezoelectric crystals and films, position switches such as the mercury switches commonly used in thermostats, pendulums, circuitry that is activated by breakage of a surface, motion detectors of the Doppler type and combinations of such means have been employed to detect one or more of the physical manifestations of motion. It is thus seen that there are a wide variety of uses and applications for motion sensing devices. Prior portable devices have in most cases suffered from being position sensitive, that is, they cannot be placed at an angle, or relatively acute angle, without becoming inoperative.
In the present invention the movement within the device is confined to a liquid; there is no interaction of mechanical parts. Insofar as applicant has been able to determine, there exists no applicable prior art and applicant believes he has invented a unique and novel device for sensing motion.